


The Second Coming

by Keeper of Tales (CodenameLoki)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Arachnophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameLoki/pseuds/Keeper%20of%20Tales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title is not a reference to porn.</p><p>It is way too early for Seth to be dealing with Dean's screeching over, of all things, spiders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a flash-fic on tumblr, completely spontaneously. It was during a headcanon discussion with a tumblr pal.

Seth was just sitting down with his coffee when what could only be described as a screech came from the bathroom, following by a rattling, thudding combination of sounds.

Seconds later, Dean came racing into the room, a too-short towel barely cinched around his waist, his eyes wild and shampoo dripping from his hair. “SETH! SETH I HAVE AN EMERGENCY!”

Seth leaned back in his chair, his eyes narrowed at the spectacle he was beholding. “Uh, you’re dripping on the carpet.”

"Yeah, whatever, it’s carpet, I pay rent. No, you have to come now."

"Now? Where?"

"The bathroom, Seth, it’s an emergency. There’s this huge gross hairy spider just chilling behind the showerhead and I didn’t SEE IT and-"

"You’re a six four, two hundred twenty five pound _professional wrestler_ , and you’re standing here naked and afraid of a spider,” Seth deadpanned.

"…Shut up and kill it."

Seth heaved a sigh and got to his feet. Dean followed warily behind him to the bathroom, where Seth dispatched the spider- which was not big or hairy, but about the size of a dime- and “saved [Dean’s] life, oh my god, you’re the best but never mention this to anyone, or I’ll punch you so hard-“

He hadn’t even had his _coffee_ yet.


End file.
